parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Huntsman
The Huntsman, named Humbert in some publicity materials, is a servant of the Queen and a minor antagonist (only for a very short time) in Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He appears as himself in the Clash of the Links film series. While he was the same character as he was before, this time round, he has a bigger part, and is voiced by Sean Bean, but still has the same personality as before. He played Policeman in Faline and the Bambi (Timothy Q. Mouse Style) He is a zoo policeman He played Moses Puloki in Mulan and Nugget (Lilo and Stitch) He played Zeus in Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He played Monsieur D'Arque in Beauty and the Whale He played Stromboli in Arnoldnocchio He is a puppet master He played the Sheriff of Nottingham in Tarzan Hood He is a wolf He played Max in Gods Don't Dance He is a butler He played King Neptune in The KaaBob SnakePants Movie He is a sea king He played Banzai in The Master King He is a hyena He played Kaa in The Hero Book He is a snake Portrayals *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Shere Khan. *In Selena White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Governor Ratcliffe. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Mr. Snoops. *In Ariel White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Hans. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style), he is played by Mufasa. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Hercules. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts, he is played by Elmer Fudd. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks, he is played by Bromley. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men and Ariel White and the Seven Animals (CoolZDane Style), he is played by Buzz Lightyear. *In Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, he is played by Simba. *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons, he is played by Sinbad. *In Alexis White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Discord. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Gaston. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Bagheera. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends, he is played by Kronk. *In Sofia White and the Seven Heroes, he is played by Dilbert. *In Goldie White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Pete. *In Red White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Eric. *In Megara White and The Seven Animals and Twigs White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Scar. *In Nellie White and the Seven Childrens, he is played by Berkeley Beetle. *In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses, he is played by Tigger. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Quasimodo. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice, he is played by Percival C. McLeach. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects, he is played by Geppetto. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals, he is played by Cobra Bubbles. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds, he is played by Shrek. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Snagglepuss. *In Lily White and the Seven Men, he is played by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales, he is played by The Scarecrow. *In Linda White and the Seven Men, he is played by Captain Hook. *In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears, he is played by John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men, he is played by Clayton. *In Alice White and the Seven Robots, he is played by J. Audubon Woodlore. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles, he is played by Shan-Yu. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys, he is played by Ichabod Crane. *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes, he is played by Guru Ant. *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men, he is played by Rasputin. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Cat R. Waul. *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends, he is played by Lord Shen. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals, he is played by Melman the Giraffe. *In Aka White and the Seven Men, he is played by Jafar. *In GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals, he is played by Peter Pan. *In Jane White and the Seven Characters, he is played by The Cat in the Hat. *In Crysta White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Peter Banning. *In Sandy White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Robin Hood. *In Dawn White and the Seven Men, he is played by Chris McLean. Voice Actors: # Stuart Buchanan - English # Shimon Cohen - Hebrew Gallery: Humbert the Huntsman.jpg Humbert.jpg Humbert.png Snow-white-disneyscreencaps com-609.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps com-734.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps com-826.jpg C695f8671e4a498d3c05b771c641962f--happily-ever-after-fallen.jpg 77068bed-8477-4738-95f2-903d5856f591.jpg A8b5e0199fb565862861fbc85c383df1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Clash of the Links Heroic Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Snow White Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non Villains Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a hat Category:Characters with a mustache Category:Characters with a beard Category:Reformed characters